Nightmares
by Mi Querida
Summary: Lying in bed one night, Harry thinks about all that's happened to him. One-Shot HarryLuna. RR!


Oy~! AkitoSana here! ^___^ Hope ya like my fic! I know it's short, but...*shrugs* Haven't ya heard of "short, yet sweet"? Well, we'll call it, "short, yet dark and disturbing," cause that's the mood I'm in. Heh heh. I think I'm gonna write an evil dark and disturbing Ron/Harry fic when I'm done with this. *biiiiiiig grin* Heh heh heh.  
  
Harry shivered & pulled the covers closer to him. It had been weeks since he finished his 5th year at Hogwarts &, needless to say, it had been hell. He had come in contact with Voldemort and gotten his godfather killed.   
  
Bitter tears came to his eyes. He tried to blink them back, but it just made them fall harder.   
  
His thoughts turned to the D.A. He thought he had been doing the right thing, but...  
  
What did it matter anymore? Who really cared if the ministry knew that Voldemort was back? What was that going to solve? It wasn't like it would stop him. In fact, now that he thought about it properly, now that Voldemort had nothing to hide, he could just openly kill! All it did was make it worse! And...Sirius' life had been lost...  
  
Yesterday, Harry would've done anything to make the ministry realize the truth. Now all he wanted was to be sitting comfortably in his bed, content with the fact that Sirius was alive and well. Perhaps that bed would even be in Sirius' house...  
  
The more he thought about it, the worse he felt. It was all Wormtail's fault! Wormtail's and...that bitch, Bellatrix Lestrange...He clenched his hand tight, his nails sinking into the palm of his hand. Why did she have to do that? He wished he had really meant it, back then when he put the Crucius curse on her. Well, he had then, he had wanted to hurt her, of course, or else he wouldn't have done it, but...he hadn't wanted to kill her...But he knew now that she deserved it. She deserved to die, to feel pain. It was only fair, given what she had done to Sirius! He wished he had caused her to go crazy, like she had done to Neville's parents...  
  
Neville's face passed through his mind. The way he had looked, when Malfoy had insulted people in St. Mungo's...and he calmed down, slightly. He couldn't-nor did he want to-see what Neville's face would look like if he knew what Harry had just been thinking. Neville, the lovable, often forgetful boy. He had proved he deserved to be in Gryffindor when he joined Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the trip to "save Sirius". He had been brave! So why couldn't Harry?   
  
Then another face passed through Harry's mind...The last person who had joined them. Luna Lovegood. Odd Luna. He'd never really gotten her. Yet she had also shown courage. Or maybe it was just ignorance. She had remained unhurt, she had done the best she could. There was no denying it, she was weird, but...she had helped him with Sirius. He realized he wasn't alone, he wasn't the only one in this.   
  
And thinking about her, slowly, he fell asleep. The 1st thing he could actually call a sleep-everything had been 2 hours naps-in who knows how long. It wasn't exactly a soundless sleep, but it wasn't a nightmare either. And that was good enough for now.  
  
Wheee! The end! Like I said in the summary, this is my 1st One shot fic! My 1st H.P. one, too! Don't ask...I was in a very dark and disturbed mood when I wrote this. How is it? Good? Bad? So-So? Please give me your thoughts on this! Flames are welcome! As long as you flamers know what you're talking about! I've read some flames and they're so retarded---they would have nothing to flame about if they read the whole story. But good flames are appreciated-although I don't consider them flames if you say something like: "I'm sorry, I didn't get such and such, could you please explain that? And this word is supposed to be this word. And this sounds a little too crowded. Why don't you change it to this?" This is what I consider a stupid flame: "OMG! UR STORY IS SO STUPID! IT MAKES NO SENSE! LOL! WUT DA HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ITS SO WRONG WUT U WROTE! WUT I UNDERSTOOD ANYWAY LOL I USED TO LIKE LUNA/HARRY BUT THANKS 2 U DEYRE NOW MY LEAST FAVE. COUPLE LOL"   
  
Things to look out for :   
  
[1.] What makes my story stupid? Eh? Say something on it. And say it nicer please, like, "I'm sorry, but such and such doesn't make sense to me/such and such couldn't happen because..."  
  
[2.] Why doesn't it make sense? Explain, please! It's the same as above! Say something like, "It doesn't make sense because of what you put here doesn't belong in the sentence, etc."  
  
[3.] Why is it wrong? Sorry, but YOU'RE wrong if you say someone's fic is wrong without reason. And, no, it doesn't count if you say, "it's wrong because Harry would never like Luna!" or something like that. The following is like the only reason you could say it. You could say, "I'm sorry, but this just disturbed me because I'm 9 years old and I clicked on it because it said PG and then the main character gets raped in the middle!"   
  
[4.] NEVER say you hate an author's couple. If they like Fred/George, you can get disturbed, but is it your choice what they write? NO!!!!! If you don't like the couple, DON'T READ THE FIC! Easy as that. There's two characters that you can pick at the top of f.f.net for a reason. If you flame me and say you don't like Luna/Harry anymore because of me, will I care? Nope. You're not going to stop me from writing. 


End file.
